Your my Best Friend:Someone I can relate to
by XAka-kitsune-toriX
Summary: Side story to 'story of us all'. This is how Iran/Persia met Russia when they were kids, and more about their relationship. OCxRussia. OOC-ish. T for safety. Light fluff.
1. Be my friend?

**Alright! This is a side story for my story 'The story of us all' and this is for Iran. This will be about how Iran and Russia first meet as kids and more about their relationship. Remember, I own nothing except my OC's. Warning: Not very historically accurate. Some parts of the story are based off of episode 4 of The Beautiful World Hetalia.**

**Ch. 1.5 from 'the story of us all' prequel: Be my friend?**

I was wandering around Russia. Why am I here you ask? I just wanted to go on a little vacation to relax a bit before someone decides to invade or fight me again. I wore a grey coat with long grey pants, a tan scarf, and tan mittens.

"When all you got to keep is strong, move along, move along like I know you do. And even when your hope _is_ gone, Move along, move along just to make it through. Go on, go on, go on, go on. Right back what is wrong, we move along~" I sang to myself as I walked.

Singing to myself relaxes my mind and gets rid of my worries. When I finished the song, I realized someone was watching me. Just a few feet away, I saw a little boy with a tan coat, long pants, a light colored scarf, and black mittens. He had light brown-ish hair and pretty purple eyes.

He was staring at me; I was still for a moment then ran and hid behind a near by tree. I peeked around the side of the tree and looked at the boy, I tend to be shy around new people. The boy blinked and gave me a cute smile. I lightly blushed and went back behind the tree. He was a nation, I didn't know how I knew it but I just knew. I didn't want to get too close to any one yet, I felt insecure. I didn't know whether or not if I should go over and talk to him; every time I try to get close to another nation, things don't always go very well.

I peeked around the tree again and saw that the boy's smile was replaced with a sad expression. Did I do something to upset him? I felt guilty about making him feel bad, so I took a risk and walked out from behind the tree and towards the boy slowly. When I was standing in front of him I spoke.

"E-excuse me…" I said in a soft voice as the boy looked up at me. "I-I'm sorry…if I made you…u-upset…but it's j-just that…I'm really shy around…n-new people." I stuttered.

The boy just looked at me and smiled "It's ok, I understand."

I gazed into his eyes for a moment and smiled sadly "You've been through a lot too, haven't you?" I asked.

He gave me a confused look "Huh?"

My smile dropped "War."

He looked upset again and nodded.

"I can tell. That look in your eye is just like mine." I said.

"A lot of the nations like to bully me, and they always want to pick fights with me." He said.

"Same with me." I said "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Casie Aurora but you can call me Persia." I said with a smile as I held out my hand.

"My name is Ivan Braginsky and I'm known as Russia." He said with a smile and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Russia. Um…would you like to be my friend?" I asked with a light blush.

"Da, I would like that~" He replied with a bright smile.

"Really? That's great!" I said cheerfully.

For the next few days, we meet up at the same spot and played together in the snow. He introduced me to his sisters. His older sister, Ukraine, seemed really nice but his younger sister, Belarus, didn't seem to like me much, something about stealing big brother from her.

Today was the seventh day since me and Russia first met. I was walking over to our meeting place until I heard a yell. It startled me and not long after that, I saw Russia running towards me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind a tree (surprisingly, it was the same tree that I hid behind.).

"Russia, what are you-"

"Shh." He peeked around the tree and sighed. "Mongolia is here."

My eyes widened "W-what? D-did you just say M-Mongolia?"

He looked back at me and nodded.

Just then, a silver haired boy with red eyes, jumped out from behind a tree next to us. Russia and I jumped in surprise.

"Hahaha, your rule is over Russia!" The boy laughed.

"Who is he?" I asked Russia.

"Teutonic Knights from Prussia." He answered.

I noticed the albino boy was looking at me.

"Well, who's this cute little girl?" the albino boy said.

Russia moved closer to me "She's my friend."

The Teutonic knight boy walked closer to us. He looked at me then back at Russia. Then he pushed Russia away from me and into a tree, which he hit his head on quite hard.

"Hey! What did you do that for!" I snapped at him but he just stared at me.

"Answer me!" I said angrily.

"You got some spunk to talk to me like that little girl." He said.

"I said to answer me, why did you do that to him!" I yelled at him angrily.

"He doesn't deserve someone like you. Your coming with me." He said as he grabbed my wrist and began to drag me away.

"Hey, let me go!" I said as I tried to break his strong grip.

"Leave her alone!" Russia said as he threw a solid snowball at his head.

When the Teutonic knight boy released my wrist, Russia pulled me away from him. The Teutonic knight boy growled and punched Russia in his gut. Russia stumbled back as the Teutonic knight boy hit him again on the head. I growled in anger. Before he could hit Russia again, stood in front of Russia and caught the boy's fist. The boy looked surprised; not just because I caught him in mid-punch, he was surprised because I punched him back.

"Why you little-" the boy growled.

I glared at him "Leave now while you still can."

"Hah, or what?" he taunted.

I held my fist up at him "That first punch was nothing, want to feel it at full force?"

"Hah! I'm not afraid of a weak little girl." He said sounding confident.

"You asked for it." I said as I ran at him and slugged him in his gut.

He fell to the ground and rolled around in pain. As he did so, I walked back to Russia, helped him up, and ran before the boy had a chance to get back up. We went back to his house so I could look at his head, it was slightly bleeding. I cleaned it and bandaged it.

"You feeling any better Russia?" I asked.

"Da, much better." He said with a smile. "I'm glad I have such a good friend like you, Persia~" He said happily as he hugged me.

"And I'm glad I took the risk of talking to you in the first place." I said softly as I hugged him back.

_Song: Move along by The All-American Rejects_

**What do you think of this first chapter? You know what to do, if not then I will send Persia out to get you~**

**IMPORTANT: READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. That's what friends are for

**This is another chapter of when Iran and Ivan were kids. I had to do this one, the idea wouldn't stop bothering me! So I own nothing except for Iran. Enjoy~**

Ch. 2 That's what friends are for

I was walking through the snowy wilderness of Russia to meet up with my friend, you guessed it, Russia. As I walked along my usual path, I heard a small commotion in the distance. I quietly walked over and saw the Teutonic knight boy bullying poor Russia again (Teutonic knight is younger Prussia). I saw that he had an arrow sticking out of his head and a few bumps, and minor cuts.

I hid behind a tree and gathered up some snow and molded a few snow balls. I held onto the snow balls and creped closer to them careful to not be noticed. Once I got close enough, I threw snow ball after snow ball at the knight. When he was dazed and confused, I pounced on him and shook him violently.

"You jerk!" I yelled at him "I told you to leave him alone!" Then I gave him a really hard head butt which knocked him out momentarily.

I dusted myself off and walked over to Russia. I helped him up and then the knight boy was starting to regain conciseness. Me and Russia looked at each other then we started to roll three large snow balls.

When knight boy got up and looked at us, he laughed at what we were doing "You two are just playing in the snow? How pathetic!"

Me and Russia looked at each other and we picked up two of the three large snow balls, walked over to him, and dropped them on him. We walked back over to the last snow ball and picked it up.

Teutonic knights' head popped out of the mound of snow that was remaining from our other two snow balls. He huffed and shook his head to get the snow off.

We stood right in front of him with the snow ball over our heads and dropped it on his head. We then picked up two twigs, one for each of us, and walked back to the giant snow mound. I drew a face on the top of the mound and Russia drew a Teutonic knight cross on the lower part of the mound. Then we stuck the two twigs in the mound of snow, one on each side. We took a step back and looked at our snow man.

Then the knight boy's head popped out of the top of the snow man. When the boy saw us, me and Russia were molding a few snow balls. He then realized that he was stuck in a snow man. While he was still confused, we started nailing him with snow balls. We ran away while he was still dazed and confused.

"Hey, get back here cowards!" He yelled.

"Not happening!" We yelled back.

"This is so not awesome!"

"Oh yes it is!"

We both ran to Russia's house so I could look at his wounds. I took out some medicine and bandages. First to go was that arrow.

"This may hurt a bit, but bear with me, ok?" I said as my fingers curled around the arrow in his head.

"Da." He answered back.

I got ready to pull it out. 1…2…3…Pull!

"Ow." The arrow came out right away but it did hurt Russia in the process.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Da, I'll be ok." He said with a small smile.

I cleaned his wounds and bandaged them up.

"Russia, you need to learn to take better care of your self." I told him.

"I know. Those guys always come after me though." He said sadly.

"Russia, you need to stand up to those bullies and sow em whose boss! And if you ever need help, you can come and ask me, I'll be more than happy to help you out, Ivan~" I said actually using his real name for the first time in a while now.

"Um, I need to ask you something Casie." Ivan said looking at his feet.

I cocked my head "What is it?"

"Well, there are other countries out there other than me, so why did you want me to be your friend?" He asked.

"Because, I'm just like you." I said "We both had a lot of other nations that try to come after us, and we cant seem to make any friends because of that. So I thought that if I had a friend that I could relate to, then it would make both of us happier; we both have someone that could understand what we are going through and someone that who could accept us for who we are." I said with a smile as I sat next to him.

He just smiled and leaned closer to me "And the reason why you always attack Teutonic knights every time he attacks me?"

"That's what friends are for. They help each other out when they are in trouble. I don't like seeing my friends sad or hurt, and if anyone makes my friends feel bad, they're gonna get it." I responded.

"Casie?" Ivan said.

"Hm?" I looked at him.

"Promise me that we'll always be best friends, da." He said as he held out his pinky to me.

I hooked my pinky with his "Mm-hm, pinky promise~" I said with a smile.

Ivan smiled and hugged me and I hugged him back.

Someone that will talk to you, make you happy, and help you is a friend. Someone that will listen to what you need to say, cheer you up, support you in an instant, keep a promise, and stand up for you no mater what is a best friend. That's what a friend means to me.

**Ok. What do you think of this? There will be a couple more chapters until it's done.**

**IMPORTANT: READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
